The End of Harry Potter
by cold mirror
Summary: Snape finally f*cks Hermi and kills Harry! ^_____^ That is my first "fanfic" and it's awfull!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Hail J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: I know it's "Pick me" and not "Take me", but... well... er... it's all the same! =)  
  
I thought I could rate this story PG-13, cuz it's... "childish-humor", but someone said it's a bit naughty, that's why I took "R"... (WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN!!!)  
  
And now: Have fun! And make rewies... but neat ones!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time there was a little boy called Harry Potter.  
  
Potter: Hi!  
  
Nobody liked him.  
  
Potter (bows head): Oh...  
  
Now let's see how Mr. Potter settles the days in Hogwarts.  
  
It's time for the potion lesson.  
  
(Prof. Snape walks around the corner.)  
  
Snape: Dumdedumdedum...  
  
(He arrives in the classroom.)  
  
Snape: Woa! I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm dangerous! I'm angry! I hate kids!  
  
Kids: Hiiiiiiii Mr. Snaaaaaaaaape!!!  
  
Snape: Grrrrr...  
  
(He walks over to his desk and stares at every pupil. Then he looks at Hermione and remembers the "extra lesson" he teached her last night.)  
  
Snape: wink  
  
Potter: wink  
  
Hermione: Hey!  
  
Snape: Ah... Missssssster Potter...  
  
Potter: Yes?  
  
Snape: I just wanted to say your name like a snake. Sounds cool, eh?  
  
Potter: Er...  
  
Snape: At first I'll test your knowledge about...  
  
Hermione (puts up her hand): Take me, take me, I'm so smart!  
  
Snape: ...me.  
  
Hermione: Take... Uhm... Er... (cought cought)  
  
Potter: Hi! I'm Harry, who are you?  
  
Hermione: We met in the train, idiot!  
  
Potter: Yeah... Let's be friends!  
  
Snape: Misssster Potter, would you tell us...  
  
Hermione (puts up her hand again): Oh, I know! Take me, I'm smart!  
  
Snape: ...the exact...  
  
Hermione (waving her hands): Take me, I know, I know!!!  
  
Snape: ...ingredients of...  
  
Hermione: TAKE ME!!!  
  
Snape: Er...  
  
Hermione: Uhm... I meant...  
  
Snape: I...  
  
Hermione: Uhm...  
  
Snape: Oh... I think I... forgot... books!  
  
Hermione: Yeah... and er... I... have to go to the toilet!  
  
Snape: Okay... Uhm... And I'll fetch my books!  
  
(They run away.)  
  
Potter: Hm... Hey! Look! Snape's books are on his desk!  
  
Ron: Ohhhhhh!  
  
Potter: Let's search for Snape and then we give him his books!  
  
Ron: Yeah!  
  
(They search for Snape. But suddenly they hear strange noises.)  
  
Strange noises: Oh! OHH! Yes! More! YES!!!  
  
Potter: Hey what's that?  
  
Ron: It comes from the girls-toilet!  
  
Potter: Let's find out what it is!  
  
Ron: Yeah!  
  
(They walk into the girls-toilet.)  
  
Snape (between Hermione's legs): Oh! Oh yes!!!  
  
Hermione: OHHH!!! OHHH!!!  
  
Potter: Huh?  
  
Hermione: Yike!  
  
Snape (moaning): Oh Hermine...  
  
Ron: What's that?  
  
Potter: Dunno.  
  
Hermione: Ahh!!!  
  
Snape: Am I too fast? Do I hurt you? OH YES! I'M A BEAST!!!  
  
Hermione: But... OHH!  
  
Snape: Who is the best fucker???  
  
Hermione: Harry Potter!  
  
Snape: WHAT?!  
  
Potter: Hi!  
  
Ron: Here are your books!  
  
Snape: Er...  
  
Potter: Bye!  
  
(What a friendly little boy! Now let's watch his first... How-to-fly-a- broom-lesson...)  
  
Draco: Hi! I'm the stuck-up boy! I can fly my broom much better than you! I'm better than everybody!  
  
(Suddenly a big dragon steps on him.)  
  
Dragon: Oh! Excuse me!  
  
(Snape comes around the corner.)  
  
Snape: Hello kids...  
  
Kids: Hiiiiiiii Mr. Snaaaaaaaaape!!!  
  
Potter: Hi!  
  
Snape: I just remembered that I'm not your How-to-fly-a-broom-teacher. Bye!  
  
(Again in the potion lesson.)  
  
Snape: Today we learn that poison is deadly. Mr. Potter, please come to my desk...  
  
Potter: Okay!  
  
Snape: Here! Drink this!  
  
Potter: I think you said poison is deadly?  
  
Snape: Don't think! Drink!  
  
Potter: Hm... Okay!  
  
(He drinks the poison.)  
  
Snape: Muahahaha!  
  
Potter: ...  
  
Snape: ...hahaha... haha... ha... huh?  
  
Potter: What?  
  
Snape: Die!!!  
  
Potter: Huh?  
  
Snape: Uhm... Here! A gift!  
  
(He throws an acid potion to Harry and runs away laughing like an idiot.)  
  
Snape: AHURG AHURG AHURG!!!  
  
Potter: Thanks! Hu hu hu... nice man...  
  
THE END (of Harry Potter) 


End file.
